Besos
by Danae K
Summary: "Sakura-chan, ¿Conoces los tres niveles de un beso?" [One-shot]


**_Besos_**

 _"Sakura-chan, ¿Conoces los tres niveles de un beso?"_

 _ **#Disclaimer:** Naruto y compañía no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto._

 _ **#Disclaimer 2:** Idea sacada de un doujinshi._

* * *

Esto era extraño. Pero extraño para los dos: para el mayor y para la de ojos verdes. El hombre con la máscara no se detenía a tomarle el peso a la situación, ni tampoco se había dado el tiempo de analizar sus sentimientos; él solo los sentía y ya. En el caso de ella, la situación era más confusa; más _turbia._ No sabía con exactitud sobre lo que sentía, pero era algo agradable. En esa situación un pequeño calorcillo se instaló en su estómago y se sintió somnolienta, mareada y confundida, pero _muy, muy bien_. La de orbes esmeralda observó cómo su _sensei_ se acercaba a ella. Estuvo a punto de cuestionarle debido a su actuar tan extraño durante el día, ya que no dejaba de mirarla muy fijamente durante los entrenamientos y, aunque fuese algo que muchos considerarían normal, la ponía un poco —por no decir un montón— nerviosa. Estuvo a punto cuando él extendió su mano en dirección al rostro de la menor y con un sutil movimiento posó su dedo índice en los labios entreabiertos de ella.

—Sakura-chan, —comenzó. —¿Conoces los tres niveles de un beso?

Se extrañó por la pregunta hecha. Sintiéndose un poco nerviosa, movió su cabeza, dándole al jounin una negativa como respuesta.

—Entonces... tendré que enseñarte. —y dicho esto se acercó mucho más a la muchacha y besó su frente. —Este es el beso de Naruto.

A Sakura le causó cosquillas el roce y rió en respuesta, sintiendo el calorcillo de su estómago expandirse lentamente. Al separarse, ella sintió la mirada profunda de Kakashi, observando y a la vez no. Finalmente habló otra vez.

—Siguiente nivel. —esta vez su voz salió un poco ronca. Él comenzó a acortar distancia lentamente, al tiempo que posaba su mano en la mejilla de la menor. —El beso de Sasuke. —susurró.

La muchacha abrió un poco sus ojos en sorpresa, pero el jounin le murmuró con voz lenta un "Cierra los ojos" mientras se acercaba cada vez más. Finalmente, Kakashi unió sus labios, cubiertos por la máscara, con los de ella. Sakura sintió la humedad de la tela pero disfrutó el extraño contacto que le proporcionaba muchas sensaciones embriagantes. Los labios de él se movían con un poco de fiereza, pero para ella no dejaba de ser agradable. Finalmente se separaron, con sus respiraciones algo agitadas y sus corazones latiendo rápido. Comenzaba a hacer algo de calor en el ambiente.

—Y luego... —él habló mientras apoyaba un dedo en el borde de su máscara y tiraba de ella hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto la parte de su rostro que nunca mostraba. Al ver esto, Sakura abrió sus ojos con asombro, observando detalladamente el rostro de su maestro: sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas, su mentón, su boca...

—El nivel más alto. —fue lo último que escuchó la kunoichi antes de sentir los labios de Kakashi directamente en contacto con los suyos, sin máscara de por medio. Ante dicha acción, la de orbes esmeralda emitía ciertos temblores y jadeos, mientras sentía su corazón latir desbocado. Los fuertes brazos del mayor envolvieron la delicada figura de Sakura, al tiempo que profundizaba el beso. Los labios de ella se movían tratando de seguirle el ritmo al jounin, mientras sus manos se posaron en el pecho de éste, sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente igual que el suyo. Kakashi quiso ir más lejos, y rozó su lengua con el labio de la menor. Ésta, al sentir el contacto, comprendió y entreabrió más su boca para dar paso a la lengua del jounin. Se separaron sintiendo la falta de oxígeno entre los dos, dejando un fino hilillo de saliva uniendo aún sus bocas. La respiración sumamente agitada, los ojos aún cerrados y el rostro sonrojado de la kunoichi enternecieron al mayor, quien trataba de normalizar su respiración y se relamía los labios.

—El beso de Kakashi. —articuló con una voz ronca, impropia de él. —Pero si usas este beso con alguien más que no sea yo... —el jounin advirtió, al tiempo que tomaba su máscara para comenzar a cubrir su rostro nuevamente. Cuando terminó la frase, cerró los ojos y pequeñas arrugas se formaron en ellos, delatando su sonrisa oculta. Ante este gesto, Sakura se desconcertó un poco.

—Tendré que castigarte.

* * *

 _Mi primer fic/one-shot/drabble_ _—o pseudo— de Naruto. No soy muy fan del KakaSaku, pero por ese doujin vale la pena serle infiel al SS. (?)_

 _Edit: créditos a xannandra, que me ayudó con ideas y con la fic-image. Gracias, enferma 7U7_

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
